


Absolute Buttons

by ADashOfStarshine (ADashOfInsanity)



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M, band au, more characters later - Freeform, shrine au, title may change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:53:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADashOfInsanity/pseuds/ADashOfStarshine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nageki had always enjoyed himself most when everything was peaceful and quiet. Usually with no spectators and a good book, So how had he found himself here? Backstage, at a concert, dolled up and about to perform in front of a screaming home crowd? </p><p>Well, he knew how...</p><p> It had all started with a new home, a new family member, and a bright red ukulele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Absolute Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank tumblr user Insalience for giving me ideas and inspiration for this story! Please enjoy this Hatoful Boyfriend Band AU!

 

“My research tells me this is what is referred to as ‘Dolly Kei’ not ‘Visual Kei’,” Nageki murmured as Ryouta attempted to apply paper eyelashes to him. Ryouta merely smiled indulgently as Anghel racketed about behind them. The paper eyelashes fluttered before Nageki’s vision and he could just make out the shapes of many tiny stars. Well that was to be expected.

“You’ll fit in fine,” Ryouta assured him gently, “This may be a little prettier than what we’re wearing but it’s got a gothic twist to it. Besides, you’re the guest singer, you don’t need to slot exactly into place. Now let me draw some stars on you.”

Nageki sighed and let him do as he pleased. He was scared in equal parts that he would be recognised or mess the evening up for Anghel.  Fisting his hands in the umpteen layers of skirt and petticoats he was wearing, he stayed perfectly still as Ryouta started drawing. He had no complaints about the outfit. He had no complaints about anything he was about to do, except from the fact that the whole thing terrified him more than a trip to the school infirmary. He kept telling himself it would all work out perfectly well. No one at school would believe it was him. No birdie really spoke to the territorial library receptionist, let alone would guess said receptionist was currently being dolled up for a show. Or that the headlining band of that concert consisted of other students from St PigeoNations. The members of Absolute Zero seemed to be so calm and collected yet Nageki felt like his heart was about to burst from his chest. How had it come to this? How had he even ended up in this situation?

Well actually he knew exactly how.

It all started with Mr Nanaki’s ukulele.

Mr Nanaki had moved with Hitori and him nine months ago. Well, they had all moved into a new apartment together. Both Hitori and Mr Nanaki had got a pay rise and they decided it was time to make a move using their combined wages and savings. (Though Nageki thought that Mr Nanaki’s parents’ money may have helped a lot.)  It had been very strange at first, especially now Nageki had his own room. As long as he could remember, he had never had his own room before. For the first month or so he would wake up in bed scared and confused, wondering where Hitori had gone or if he’d been abandoned. This was remedied by sneaking into Hitori’s room and cuddling with him. Hitori didn’t mind. Neither did Mr Nanaki. Their bed was big enough to fit all three of them.

Two weeks after they moved in, Mr Nanaki, or Kazuaki as Hitori was insisting Nageki call him, brought home a ukulele.  To Nageki, who had little musical knowledge, it looked like a tiny guitar at first glance. However Kazuaki soon covered it in stickers and got it a brightly coloured strap.  Apparently his councillor had suggested he find something to do with his hands, something to keep him occupied in the seemingly-long hours he couldn’t spend with Hitori or Nageki.  Due to the fact he liked the music he’d heard online, Kazuaki had bought a red ukulele and began to learn how to play from Cootube videos. 

He picked it up surprisingly quickly, Nageki thought. As he sat in his new room, he could hear Kazuaki playing softly in the adjacent bedroom. Hitori would undoubtedly be studying, running errands or giving online calls to various students. He had started giving lectures at Littledove Hachiman University and tutoring on an undergraduate level. It was taking up a great deal of his weekends, leaving Nageki and Kazuaki to occupy themselves.

Kazuaki practiced intensely and soon he wanted to show Hitori, and then Nageki, how much progress he’d made.   Nageki had been very ill at the time, so Kazuaki had sat at the end of his bed and Hitori had taken Nageki’s desk chair.  He was surprisingly good. This proved to Nageki’s mind that Kazuaki was in fact very talented; he just lacked the sense of self-worth and motivation to drive himself onto better things. They didn’t need to confer on the matter; Hitori seemed to agree that with encouragement Kazuaki could do great things.  So they encouraged him the best they could.

Whilst bed-ridden, Nageki would attempt to sit up and sing along with Kazuaki...  When well, they would sit in the kitchen and Nageki would make percussion with what they could find in there and beat out little rhythms with cups or spoons with plastic pots.  He learnt how to multitask, reading whilst keeping up a steady rhythm, so he could do his homework and Kazuaki could practice to his heart’s content.

When Hitori was free to play with them, he would sing. Nageki already knew Hitori had a lovely singing voice. Hitori used to sing him to sleep when he was little. However Kazuaki, who had never heard Hitori sing before, was amazed and very keen to hear more.  So they ended up having some sort of make-shift band practice every once in a while. Kazuaki would play. Hitori would sing and Nageki would be on improvised percussion.  Kazuaki would provide backing vocals only if Nageki did too, so soon they had come up with arrangements for many of the songs Kazuaki had learnt to cover from Cootube.

It was Hitori who made the next great step.

He was evidently finding all the music very therapeutic. He certainly seemed less stressed and according to Kazuaki, he was sleeping better. Nageki liked to watch him sing. He always had a smile on his face and his posture was so much more relaxed when he did so. Nageki started thinking that perhaps moving all together into the same home was a good idea after all. He’d had his doubts but those were worn away as he truly noticed how much happier they all were really, once they had got over the shock of having more space and each other about permanently.  Nageki knew his misgivings were largely placed around Kazuaki’s constant presence. He had been scared that, with his boyfriend about, Hitori would no longer wish to spend time with his little brother. However that been far from the case. So Nageki had calmed down significantly about his brother’s relationship and now quite fine with it.

They had been singing a mellowed out version the popular song “My Tail Feathers Aren’t (For Staring At)” when Hitori started to rummage in the large canvas bag he used to carry work books home from school.   From it he pulled a microphone, adorned with St PigeoNations stickers, showing it belonged to the Mathematics Department. Clearly Hitori had been allowed to bring them home though.

“I thought maybe we could try recording ourselves and then listen back,” he suggested brightly, “These microphones are good, the school lent me one to do my tutoring sessions with.”

Nageki was admittedly indifferent to this suggestion.  All he really did was tap out rhythms with cups so it didn’t really matter what he sounded like. He was curious to how the microphone picked up his singing voice, but that didn’t really matter. They were doing this for Kazuaki’s benefit mostly, though it clearly helped Hitori too even if he wasn’t saying so.

Kazuaki however wasn’t so sure about this proposal.

“What if it sounds really bad? What if it sounds so bad you don’t want to sing anymore and then we never do this again?”

“It won’t be bad,” Hitori assured him, “And it won’t affect whether we keep on doing it.”

It would probably knock Kazuaki’s confidence, Nageki thought. Hitori was taking quite a bit of a gamble here. If it sounded dreadful then Kazuaki may lose all confidence he had built up with his ukulele.   

“But what if it does sound bad?” Kazuaki insisted.

“Then we delete the recording, forget it ever happened,” Hitori replied, “And carry on as usual. We’re doing this to have fun are we not? What it sounds like isn’t going to stop us having fun.”

Kazuaki didn’t look sure.  Nageki wondered if he was thinking that, if they were just playing to have fun, then what was the point of recording it at all? This could either go very well or very badly. Nageki idly remained flipping cups as Kazuaki seemed to war with himself for a moment.

“Ok! We do it but-but  if it sounds bad, no one should laugh and no one listens to it again afterwards, because if they do, I will probably cry.”

“Alright,” agreed Hitori, plugging the microphone into his laptop and finding the audio recording software he used to record lectures.

They sung “My Tail Feathers Aren’t (For Staring At)” again and it was clear Hitori and Kazuaki were trying their very best this time. Nageki made sure he did so too, though he was singing the quietest parts of the backing vocals and his cup rhythms weren’t that difficult.  As soon as they were done, Hitori leaned over and clicked ‘stop’ on the laptop screen. Kazuaki put down the ukulele and attached himself to Hitori’s arm, waiting for the inevitable playback. Nageki simply stared at the screen curiously.   Were they going to play it back soon or did they need some time to recover?

“Shall we?” Hitori prompted.  Nageki nodded. A moment later, so did Kazuaki.

It wasn’t bad, Nageki thought. In fact, though his musical knowledge was limited, it sounded rather lovely.  Hitori’s microphone was evidently a good one for there wasn’t any distortion or fuzz in their voices, and everything was easy to make out.  All together it sounded like a decent cover of the song, especially considering Nageki didn’t like the original. It got blared around the school too often from people’s phones. Hitori’s voice made it likable though. However that could just be because it was Hitori.

“ _I like it_.”

Kazuaki sounded a little breathless. He was staring at the screen with wide eyes despite the fact the only thing to see was the wavering blue line that showed as the song played. There was silence for a moment as the song concluded before:

“Let’s put it on Cootube!” 

Hitori and Nageki stared at Kazuaki in surprise.  He was bouncing up and down in his seat now.

“You really want it online?” Hitori asked, sounding as taken-aback as he looked.

“I learnt to play online,” Kazuaki reasoned, “So we should put what we do online so others can learn from it! Also you sound so cute!”

By the way he said it, Nageki thought he didn’t mean cute in the adorable sense. Hitori didn’t seem to take it as that way either, judging by the way he laughed bashfully and ran a hand through his hair.

“I don’t think people will just listen to a recording, they’d want us to be a band or something, and video it.”

“I’ll go get your webcam!”

“Er, you might want to get my hairbrush as well.”

“Ok!”

Nageki watched him leave from the room in a flash of beige. He turned to look at Hitori. Were they actually making a video, and then putting themselves on the internet, on a whim? There was taking a risk to boost Kazuaki’s confidence and then there was… Well this was even more dangerous! There were all sort of horrible types on the internet and if they got bad comments, Kazuaki would feel terrible. What if somebirdie from school recognised them? Well with the all the videos on the internet it was unlikely, but still, they could!

“It might be fun.”  Hitori shrugged and turned towards the door. Kazuaki was soon back in the room with the webcam, Hitori’s hair brush and more excitement than could possibly be contained within one bird. He sat back down and handed Hitori his hairbrush, before plugging the webcam into the laptop.

“What are we calling ourselves?” Hitori asked him, seemingly deciding there and then than Kazuaki was the leader of their so-called band. Nageki looked between them, remaining silent. There was make-believe and there was giving themselves a band name and putting their music on the internet.  Nageki felt they were crossing some sort of line here.  How long would this even last anyway?

“Let’s record first and then think of a name,” Kazuaki insisted, adjusting the camera, “I don’t want to appear too much on camera so I am putting it…here!” It was now pointing right at Hitori of course.

“Ok, but the lights in this corner are pretty dodgy; I’ll bring the lamp over.” Why was Hitori encouraging him!

Their chairs ended up being moved against the floral paper on the living room wall with the laptop on the coffee table and microphone placed before them on a stack of books. The lamp was placed to one side and angled so it shone primarily on Hitori.  Nageki preferred this. If Hitori wasn’t scared of being recognised, and as the lead singer, he should be the one in the spotlight. They sat down, brushed their hair, made sure the camera and microphone were in place, before doing their very first recording right then and there.

So _Cute as Buttons_ was formed.

The name was Kazuaki’s idea. He was very much the driving force of their band despite Hitori being the lead singer and the one who drew the most attention. They had started their ‘band’ to help him gain confidence so they didn’t see any problem with him continuing to lead them wherever he wanted. Kazuaki’s reasoning behind the name was very simple.

“Hitori and Nageki are cute, and Hitori and I are button quails! Therefore we are Cute as Buttons!”

“Hey, you’re cute as well,” Hitori protested, “You’re cute and a button quail, it’s perfect!”

Nageki rolled his eyes behind his copy of _The Lion, the Witch and the Wardrobe_ and allowed them to have a moment of cuddling.  After the first few interjections of ‘no, you’re the cutest’, Nageki went and made tea for the three of them, wondering if they were going to go back to recording soon.

 _Cute as Buttons’_ first dozen or so videos were all covers they had been singing for weeks prior. They performed all their favourites, from the sad pieces that used to drift through the wall into Nageki’s room when Kazuaki was first practicing, to new pieces that Kazuaki picked up from the internet and wanted to try for himself.  Occasionally Nageki would go online to watch the videos and check the comments on them. The videos all looked very similar. Hitori would always be in focus in the centre, sat with a casual sort of grace on a kitchen stool and directing his voice and gaze at the camera. Beside him, Kazuaki would be sat, only visible as a mop of blond curls because he couldn’t bring himself to look at the camera, and instead faced his ukulele. On Hitori’s other side, was Nageki, who was only visible in profile, and occasionally was lost to the darker side of the screen. His make-shift instruments were visible though, and that was the main thing.  Hitori would be the only one moving to the music, often using his hands to express the emotion in the song.

Those who commented loved him.    Every time Nageki scrolled down there was somebirdie else exclaiming **_OMG the lead is soooo cute!_** Or on the video where Hitori actually stood up: **_they should call themselves -cute butt- instead am I right?_**  A popular make up tutorial artist got hold of one of their covers and used it as the backing track to one of her videos and suddenly they got an influx of fans.  Soon they were recording multiple videos over the weekend and releasing them during the week. The phrase that stared off their Saturdays was more often than not:

“Hello, we are Cute as Buttons and today, for you, we’re going to be performing…”

During their cover of “Smile at Me on a Stormy Day”, their twenty third video, Kazuaki was finally brave enough to look up at the camera.  The commenters went wild.

**_DARN, the blond one is aDORable!!!_ **

**_How come none of the button quails round here so cute?_ **

**_Great voices and great faces, somebirdie tell me how they got so lucky…_ **

**_Blond!Button x Brown!Button = OTP <3 <3 <3_ **

Nageki was fine with Hitori and Kazuaki getting all the attention. That didn’t mean there weren’t any comments about him.  Lots of birds were impressed with his percussion skills and quite a few of them were wondering whether the third member of _Cute as Buttons_ was as attractive as the others. Nageki was always cast into shadow so they obviously couldn’t see him.  Nageki never brought the matter up with the others, knowing full well they were as addicted to checking the comments as he was. Whenever somebirdie complimented Kazuaki, he would pick up his laptop and go haring to wherever Hitori was to let him know.  This meant a lot of sprinting about at the beginning of the week after they had uploaded a new video.  They had decided not to speak of the band at school, so they all spent Monday mornings sitting very tense and restless in their respective classrooms, eagerly wishing to get to a computer at lunch time.  Nageki found himself singing their covers quietly as he sorted library books into their shelves. He would guiltily stop himself and glance about, careful not to let the secret slip. Not the secret of the band…that was as good as hidden within the realms of the internet.  This whole band escapade wasn’t about him. It was about Kazuaki’s happiness, and of course Hitori’s.  Overall, it didn’t matter what he wanted to do and the other two clearly wanted a percussionist.  So he was fine with how things were now…absolutely fine.

Of course ‘I’m fine’ never meant that.

 _Cute as Buttons_ was providing both Hitori and Kazuaki so much confidence in their passions, in how they looked, in how they felt about themselves. Nageki could never admit it to them, but he was growing to wish he would get that sort of attention. He didn’t care for popularity. Of course not, he didn’t need fans, or too many friends, to be happy. Yet, apart from Hitori’s doting, he didn’t get complimented very often. He didn’t want the lustful rampaging of teenage birds. He just wanted not to feel like the odd one out in a family that was clearly very pleasing to look at. He may be a mourning dove amidst button quails, the third wheel to a very enamoured couple, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t be part of things…  These were stupid dreams but, he would like to get poorly punctuated comments on Cootube too. Then he would feel like an equal and somebirdie who fit into the household. This whole band thing had only fed his brother’s relationship and…well maybe he wasn’t quite comfortable with not being the only important bird in Hitori’s life anymore. Well not as comfortable as he liked to think. He was fine with it though.  He was definitely fine with it. He just wished they’d let him sing. He guessed his voice was too sad for the sort of songs they did. He couldn’t help that though. He was a mourning dove. Mourning doves naturally sounded sad.

After they’d uploaded thirty two covers, Kazuaki had an epiphany. He spent three evenings shut up in his and Hitori’s bedroom and all Nageki could hear from the room was humming and scribbling alongside occasional twangs of his ukulele.

He emerged triumphant on the third evening, hair a mess but with a wide smile on his face. Nageki had been at the kitchen table, getting Hitori to help him with his Mathematics homework, when Kazuaki placed a single piece of A4 in front of them with the air of one who has just completed a marathon. Nageki slid it closer so they could read the contents, scrawled in Kazuaki’s mess of a handwriting style.

I know a place that no birdie knows

Where sweet herons sing, and wild apples grow.

All it takes is a trip through the starry night sky.

Take my wing, my beloved, and away we will fly.

 

Off through the Milky Way.

_-Off through the Milky Way.-_

(Chorus)

We’ll sneak on board, and risk the guard’s ire,

To dance by the light of scorpion fire.

We’ll pluck sugar from space

To bring a smile to your face.

Such beauty for the stars to admire.

As Nageki read on he realised Kazuaki hadn’t just been randomly muttering to himself for three days, he had been writing his own song lyrics. Not only that, he had drawn his inspiration from his and Nageki’s favourite story: _Night of the Galactic Railroad_.  He was impressed, very impressed in fact. If _Cute as Buttons_ was going to start releasing their own original songs, then this was definitely a good place to start.  He liked the idea about singing about the Galactic Railroad a lot especially as Kazuaki seemed to have written in lyrics in specifically for the backing singers.  In fact at the end of the song, the backing vocals sung the chorus alongside the last verse. He was going to get to sing something!

It took a while to fit the lyrics to the melody and then even longer to practice it to the point Kazuaki would permit to be recorded.  Yet finally it was. Hitori went out and bought them all matching sparkly knitted jumpers to wear during the recording and as soon he got back and had lunch, they decided now was better than never. They sat in their usual positions. Their little set up had gained the addition of a large hand-made banner with their band name on. It had been strung from the light to the opposite door in a slightly wonky fashion, obscuring the floral wallpaper behind them. Nageki, who had spent a long afternoon painting it, thought it looked acceptable, though Hitori did compulsively try to straighten it every time he passed by.

 For now however, Hitori was addressing the camera.

“Hi everybirdie, Cute as Buttons here! We have a bit of a surprise for everybirdie today. Our very talented ukulele-player, Kazuaki, has written us a brand new song for us to sing!”

Kazuaki visibly blushed.

“This is our first original song and we’ve been working very hard to finish it for you. So we hope  you like it, and as always like and subscribe if you would like to hear more from us!”

Hitori sat back down and nodded at the others.

“Alright everybirdie, this is _Galactic Nights_. Please enjoy.”

At the end of the song, Hitori leaned over to kiss Kazuaki on the forehead and Nageki couldn’t help but wonder how the internet was going to react to that.  He slept badly on Sunday night, knowing that this time he definitely would have done enough singing to get himself noticed. He might even get some compliments! He didn’t care what spelling or grammar they used, just a comment on his singing would make his day. Maybe if this song did well then Hitori and Kazuaki would think they should let him sing more often and then…then he would be a proper member of Cute as Buttons! Then he wouldn’t be the useless one in the house and Hitori and Kazuaki would have to say nice things to him and not just each other.

He spent the following morning in a fit of great anticipation. The morning rush never left any birdie time to check their computers, so the bus ride to school was spent in an atmosphere that Nageki could only describe as ‘tense’. Kazuaki had taken to chewing on his nails, something he hadn’t done since Hitori started putting nail varnish on them, and even Hitori seemed less composed than usual. First period Sports was almost unbearable. Firstly, because it was sports, and secondly because Nageki could see a vacant IT room from where he sat at the side, unable to do the more strenuous exercises.  He managed to focus during the following lessons for they provided some degree of challenge, however that didn’t stop him packing up quickly and bolting towards the library once they were done.

He slid into his seat behind the librarian’s desk and took a pair of headphones from his bag.  He always brought these along in case he felt like listening to whatever song he was reading comments about. Sometimes it helped to work out what some of the more serious reviews said if you were listening to the song in question. Of course, as a librarian, he wasn’t supposed to be watching Cootube videos on the job. However the library was so cold and inhospitable, he was often the only one in here, especially at lunchtime when the cafeteria was clearly the place to be. 

Logging in as the librarian, Nageki glanced round to see if anybirdie was around. There was a pair of rock doves sitting in the far corner of the main study area.  One seemed to be helping the other with their homework, so it was unlikely they would come and disturb him. Another look left and right revealed the rest of the library was deserted. Right. Time to load up Cootube…

**CRASH**

Nageki didn’t jump. The rock doves fell out of their seats but Nageki was far too used to the sound of shattering glass by now. He went back to his screen with a sigh.

“Please be quiet in the library.”

He hadn’t thought Anghel would pay any heed. The Luzon Bleeding-Heart dove did a less-than-graceful forward roll over the carpet as he landed amidst the shower of broken glass. Glaring disapprovingly, Nageki never the less reached under the desk for the first aid kit and gestured him over.

“Caller of Stars! Caller of Stars!”

“Please quieten down and sit on the desk. You’ve got glass in your…everywhere.”

Anghel was clearly excited about something. The additional speed at which he was talking, the wild look in his eyes, and the fact he hadn’t even stopped to brush the glass out of his hair, all were signs that he had Big News and he wanted to share it immediately.

As Nageki began to patch up cuts, Anghel fixed him with an intense one-eyed stare. Nageki braced himself for a long rant about the progress of Anghel’s manga, or how ready Anghel was for the upcoming Comiket. He had been working very hard lately to complete his next volume. Did he want it grammar checked? Either way, it didn’t look like he was going to get on Cootube any time soon.

“Phosphorescent Astrologer, I must beg aid of you,” Anghel began, intense gaze turning earnest. He wanted grammar checking, Nageki was right.

“Recently my tainted soul has been gripped with an auditory fervour for the Fallen Bards of Blackest Night. I wish to contribute part of my epic to their aid but this is not a quest I can undertake alone! I have heard your praises to the stars and I beg of you, lend your angel’s voice to my cause oh Caller!”

The hand sticking Pretty Coore band aids to Anghel’s arm was suddenly seized. Nageki met Anghel’s gaze, wide eyed and shocked by suddenly being touched. Not only that, but that didn’t sound like a request for grammar checking at all!  It didn’t sound like anything of the sort! He had never heard of the Fallen Bards of Blackest Night but due to the fact they were bards… They were probably musicians. Not only that Anghel had heard his ‘praises to the stars’ and said he had an angel’s voice!

“You’ve heard of Cute as Buttons?” he breathed, hardly daring to believe it. They didn’t sound like the sort of music Anghel would listen to at all.

Anghel nodded enthusiastically.

“The Buttons’ rendition of the Flight of Armoured Swans soothed my crimson breast whilst keeping the Demon Spores from encroaching upon my thoughts and leading me to fouler climes!”

The Flight of Armoured Swans was a song from one of Kazuaki’s favourite online games. It didn’t seem much of a leap to imagine Anghel playing it too. It was full of swords and magic after all. Of course their version had been a lot calmer than the noise that blared from Kazuaki’s laptop. It was nice to know they had helped calm Anghel down. Mr and Mrs Akagi probably appreciated that.

“So you heard the new song?” Nageki continued.

Anghel nodded so fast it was a miracle his bandages stayed in place.

“It was during that telling that I heard the true angelic nature of your voice, Caller of Stars! Now I implore you to lend me that charm in my own telling. If you return with me to the Halls of Rest, perhaps together we shall weave such a contribution to my epic that the Wide Web of Wonder shall recognise my epic’s place amongst the Black Ballads of Old!”

“Of course! I’ll have to run it past Hitori though.”

Later Nageki would realise how hasty he had been in giving into Anghel so quickly. However at that moment, sat surrounded by wrappings and bits of glass, he had never felt so flattered.  As Anghel started babbling about whether his parents could get in contact with Hitori to ease his worries and how Nageki would see how amazing his mother was at cooking, Nageki stared at the sparkly plasters in his hands as if they were patches of a starry night sky.  Anghel thought he had a voice like an angel. Surely Anghel knew a lot about angels. Or thought he did, at least. Somebirdie liked his singing. Somebirdie wanted to hear more of his singing! He couldn’t believe it.  Hitori and Kazuaki could see, would see, that he was more than just a waste of space! They would see that he belonged in their family, he knew it...He knew he had found a chance to prove himself once and for all.


End file.
